The present proposal is an obesity prevention pilot study that addresses the high risk of weight gain associated with smoking cessation in postmenopausal women, especially African Americans. This proposal is innovative and unique in its analysis of at and other macronutrient intake as a target for individually tailored, weight control intervention following smoking cessation in women. This treatment program is designed for the primary prevention of weight gain that can lead to overweight in normal- weight women, that can progress to obesity in women who are already overweight (BMI=25.0-29.9), and for the prevention of additional weight gain in obese women with BMI's greater than or equal to 30.0. Postmenopausal African-American and Caucasian women aged 45-59 years will undergo the same standard two-week smoking cessation program followed by a 20-month, experimental or control follow-up intervention. Specific aim 1; To compare the relative effectiveness of following an empirically validated smoking cessation program with either 1) a group cessation maintenance program with standard exercise advice and food pyramid instructions for healthy eating or 2) a novel, individually tailored dietary-control and exercise, weight-management and cessation program in Caucasian and African-American postmenopausal women as assessed by weight change from baseline to post-cessation months 6, 12, and 20. It is hypothesized that our individually tailored, long-term, experimental intervention will effectively control dietary intake, particularly fat intake, thereby preventing weight gain post-cessation. Specific Aim 3: To assess whether there is differential responsiveness on the above measures in postmenopausal Caucasian versus African-American women. It is hypothesized that African-American women may respond differently from Caucasian women on the above measures. This pilot study is an extension of our research program with the long-term objective of developing individualized, multi-disciplinary, long-term interventions for the prevention of weight gain following smoking cessation in various subsets of women throughout the American population.